The Weirdest Birthday Ever
by Memys
Summary: 6 May. KUROSAKI STYLE BIRTHDAY PARTY. KARIN & YUZU 's birthday. Craziness! With Shinigami, Chappy, Strawberry, Soul Candy, Royal Guard, SPIRIT KING. Even Tite Kubo come out. Let's go to Royal Realm! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**The Weirdest Birthday Ever**

**Today: 06_May-2010**

**Our Birthday**

Nice to meet you, I'm Memys. The author of this story.

In this story, I am Karin's and Yuzu's best friend.

I am a wanted criminal in Soul Society along with Tite Kubo.

Why?

That's a secret.

(o0o)

_**In the Living Word**_

_**At Kurosaki's household in Karakura town**_

**Memys POV**

I sit at a chair at the end in the dining table in Kurosaki's household. My friends, Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu also sit in their place. Karin sits in my left side whereas Yuzu sits in my right side. Their father, Kurosaki Isshin, sits at the right side of the table. Their brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, sits in another end of the table and Kuchiki Rukia sits at his right side.

In the middle of table there is a birthday cake. Yeah. That's right. Today is our birthday, Karin's, Yuzu's, and my birthday. Three of us. There is a sentence written in the cake. It is written as:

"Happy Birthday"

"06-May-2010"

"Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, and Memys"

A candle and strawberries decorate the top of the cake. The cake is a Chappy shaped cake. This is because Rukia's wrong doing. We told Ichigo and Rukia to buy a cake. She saw a Chappy shape cake in a cake bakery and fell in love at it. As the result, they bought the Chappy shape cake. It's not like I hate it. I don't really mind.

Really…

As long as Yuzu like it. She always love cute thing.

And here it is a Chappy shape cake in the table….

We are waiting for other people that are invited by Karin to come here. She says there are two of them. Rukia is looking at the Chappy shape cake like it is the cutest thing in the world. Her eyes are sparkling. After a while, the bell is ringing. Karin stands up from her place and go to open the door.

When she opens the door, I see a white haired boy and a strawberry blonde haired girl. 'Shit! Toushirou and Rangiku? They're shinigamis. They are Karin's friends? I hope they don't recognize me.' I tell myself.

"Toushirou, Rangiku-san, welcome!" Karin says with a carefree smile

Isshin stands up and says, "WOW, KARIN! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER BRINGS HER BOYFRIEND HERE! CAN YOU INTRODUCE US?"

Isshin tries to hug Karin and Karin responds it with a kick at his face. He crashes to the nearby wall.

Everyone ignore it.

This is Kurosaki's household after all….

A normal thing at a normal day.

Isshin stands up and goes to Masaki's poster and rambling about how mean their daughter is, Karin's has growing up, will have babies, and etc, etc. It gains a punch from Ichigo. He drags his father to his seat and tells him not to make him more embarrassed in front of their guests.

"I hope we are not late, Karin-chan." Rangiku says with a wide smile.

"Karin" Toushirou says nonchalantly. "Long time no see."

"Let's go in, Toushirou, Rangiku-san." Karin says cheerfully.

"Wait, Karin. Why Toushirou and Rangiku here?" Ichigo asks.

"That's Hitsugaya taichou for you, Kurosaki." Toushirou says coldly.

"They are my friends, Ichi-nii! I ask them to come." Karin answers.

"Really?." Ichigo says.

"Hn..." Toushirou nods slightly.

They go to sit at the left side of the table whereas Karin sits back in my left side. They stare weirdly at the Chappy shape cake. We try to start the party. It starts by Kurosaki Isshin shouting something:

"OK! EVERYONE! LET'S START! LET'S US SING BIRTHDAY'S SONG!"

"Just SKIP IT!" Karin, Ichigo and I yell at him.

"Uh.. huh… OKAY! THEN LET'S BLOW THE CANDLE!"

We inhale and then exhale. We blow the fire in the candle with breath from our mouth. They clap their hands when we do that. Then the stupid Kurosaki eldest starts to rant again. He stands up and goes to our side. He hugs three of us together with his bear hug.

"OH! THREE OF MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS HAVE GROWING UP! HAPPY BIRHDAY! DADDY IS VERY HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU WILL…BLA…BLA…BLA…" he rants and rants.

We ignore him and try to push him off far away. Heck. For heaven's sake! I'm not your daughter! After Karin is able to escape his hug successfully, she kicks her father stomach and sends him to crash to nearby wall. She says this is the easiest way to stop him from rant.

Maybe I should try it sometimes…

It looks fun….. (^v^)

"Happy Birthday!" Rangiku says cheerfully whereas Toushirou says it like a whisper.

"Happy Birthday! Karin, Yuzu, and Memys! This is our birthday presents for you." Ichigo and Rukia say simultaneously.

"Memys?" Toushirou and Rangiku say at the same time.

"Where I have heard that name? Anyway, nice to meet you, Memys?" Rangiku says while raise her hand to shake it with me.

I feel relieved. It looks like they don't find out about who am I. I shake my hand with Rangiku then when I want to shake my hand with Toushirou and introduce myself, I see he uses his soul pager, tries to find something. He mumbles my name 'Memys'. Okay. Now, that's not good.

It looks like he finds something.

"Matsumoto. You should see this." Toushirou say to his fukutaichou.

"What is it, taichou?"

"Read this!"

"What? The MOST WANTED CRIMINAL list! First, Tite Kubo. Second, Memys."

Ok. That's bad.

I think I should be ready to run.

Now.

"WHAT? MEMYS?" Rangiku squealed with her high-pitched voice.

As soon as she says that, I take a PEZ-like dispenser with a cartoon character, Alfred, on the top of it. I pop out a soul candy into my mouth. My soul is forced to leave my body. In my soul form, I wear a black shihakusho with a zanpakutou in my back.

Yeah. That's right!

I'm a SHINIGAMI. (^v^)

A replacement's soul takes my place in my body.

"Alfred, follow the party." I order him.

As soon as I do that, Toushirou takes a PEZ-like dispenser with a cartoon character, King, on the top of it. He pops out a soul candy into his mouth. His soul is forced to leave his gigai. A replacement's soul takes his place in his gigai.

"King, follow the party. Don't do stupid thing!" Toushirou orders him.

I shunpo to the front door of Kurosaki's house. Toushirou follows me soon after. It looks like he is very determined to capture me. Why is that? Yeah…. It's just because 'BLEACH has been published' thing. Yeah. Our beloved Bleach.

"WAIT! Where are you going, TOUSHIROU, MEMYS!" Karin shouts.

I see the others pretend that they don't see anything. Only Yuzu is clueless about everything. I shunpo with my best ability to run away from Toushirou. He shunpo to chase after me and capture me. Or maybe worst, to KILL ME. Fortunately, Rangiku loves party more than to capture me. She doesn't follow me like Toushirou. She stays at Kurosaki's house.

"MEMYS! WAIT!" Toushirou shouts at me.

In the normal situation, I may just stop and hear his request. A cute boy request always accepted by girls, anyway. A girl's weakness. Unfortunately, I can't do that this time. Why? Because I LOVE my live very DEARLY. That's why sorry Shiro-chan. I must run away.

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_You're meanie._

_You know it_

_I can't wait_

_I'm not crazy_

_I love my live dearly_

_That's why I'm sorry_

_My beloved birthday party_

_You destroy it easily_

_Can't you let me be happy?_

_Today is my birth day._

_That may become my death day. XD (Just kidding! Really!)_

_That's just too funny._

_Please, don't BANKAI me!_

_Oh, Guardian Strawberry!_

_Please save me!_

_Oh, Chappy!_

(By: Memys) (o_o)

We shunpo around Karakura, like play game of tag. After some time, Toushirou almost catches me. If this keeps up, I will lose soon or later. So I take a note book from my black shihakusho. I hold the book with my left hand, whereas my right hand unsheathes my zanpakutou. I raise my right hand that hold zanpakutou and shouted:

"Life, Magic Pen!"

Yeah, I use my zanpakutou's Shikai form. My zanpakutou changes become smaller and smaller until it become a size of a pen. NO! It's really just a pen. A normal pen. Very normal pen. Yeah. At least it's not a pencil. A black colored pen with word written on it, 'Memys Magical Pen'. With my zanpakutou… Eh?.... I mean pen…. I write something in my notebook while run away from Toushirou using shunpo. This is what I write down:

**A hollow appear and attack Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

Suddenly, the sky is cracked and a hollow appear from it. This hollow attacks Toushirou. He slashes the hollow in a second. The hollow disappears. Okay. That's too fast. I need a stronger one. And maybe more than one enemy, so I write again:

**Three Menos Grande attack Hitsugaya Toushirou.**

Suddenly, a big crack is formed in the sky. Three Menos Grande appear from it. They attack Toushirou. He dodges and shout "Reign in frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!". Yeah. He finally uses his Shikai. He shunpo and slashes enemies one by one. I think I can run away this time with the Menos Grande take his attention, but again. My plan is failed.

For Spirit King's sake! It lasts only 15 seconds and the battle is ended. Quite a record, but I feel a little disappointed. How can three Menos Grande so weak? It doesn't even last half minute. Yeah, I know he is a captain level. But still….. so I write again. This time it must be something far more powerful. One is enough.

**A Vasto Lorde arrancar appear and fight with Hitsugaya Toushirou. The arrancar leaves to Hueco Mundo after he fights for 15 minutes.**

Why I write the second sentence? Because as I say before. I love my live dearly. If something happens to Toushirou, Karin will kill me and that's not good sign. I think a captain should be last at least 15 minutes with a Vasto Lorde arrancar. I will run away at the mean time.

Suddenly, a Vasto Lorde arrancar appears from a Garganta in the sky, he sonido to Toushirou's place and fight with him. Okay. Let's the fight begin. Toushirou doesn't have any choice but to fight with him. He wonders how one by one the enemies appear. Toushirou has a bad feeling about this arrancar. He feels that this arrancar is very strong so he uses his Bankai. He shouts, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

I don't watch their battle because I don't really care. He won't die after all from a 15 minutes battle. I need to run away to some place that normal Shinigamis won't be able to reach. Suddenly, I get a nice idea. I can stay at my friend's house. They won't be able to go there for sure. So I write again in my notebook:

**A King's Key appears in my hands.**

A King's Key suddenly appears in my hands from nothingness. I use the King's Key. A beautiful looking gate suddenly appears. I open it with the King's Key and go inside the gate. Yeah. I go to the Royal Realm. When I go inside, I see my friend's house. Umm….Sorry… It's not exactly right. I mean I see a palace with a huge beautiful garden and several big fountains.

There are many guards that wear shihakusho with white haori, they are the so called Zero squad or the Royal Guard. I walk outside of the gate to royal realm. Two guards that watch over this gate bow at me when I walk outside the gate.

"Welcome, Memys-sama! Are you here to meet his Majesty?" they ask me.

"Yes, I am." I answer.

Oh, yeah. This is really my friend's house…. Em, sorry… I mean palace. My friend is the Spirit King. I forget to mention it. Again. Sorry. They know my face because I always come here. I walk from the gate to the palace. There are two guards that watch over the front gate to palace. They bow at me as soon as they see me and say:

"Welcome, Memys-sama! Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes, I need to meet the Spirit King."

"It is such a coincidence, Memys-sama. Tite Kubo-sama also comes here."

"He is here? Really?"

"Yes, Memys-sama. Please come in."

I go inside the palace. As usual, this place is very huge. It has grand halls, many big rooms, many guards, and many expensive looking things. It always looks very beautiful and grandiose. I go to a huge room to meet the Spirit King. This room has a beautiful and expensive looking chair in the end of the room. It made from gold, diamond, ruby, and many kind of jewelries. It must be very expensive. The Spirit King lives in this kind of luxurious life.

From behind the grand seat of Spirit King, a man appears. He is my friend. The Spirit King. There is one more person appear from that place. He is Tite Kubo? Yeah, it is really him. So he is really alive, huh?

"Hi! How are you, your majesty? Tite Kubo-sensei?" I ask them.

"We're fine, Memys. Tite Kubo just needs some rest. He is exhausted after run away from many shinigamis in the living world." Answered the Spirit King.

"Is that true? I am chased by them, too!" I say with faking innocent act.

Yeah. I know why they chase after us.

Actually, it's my fault.

I just pretend to be ignorant.

"Really? How can they do this?" the Spirit King says.

"They said they want to kill me because I published Bleach, your Majesty!" Tite Kubo answer.

"They go too far this time. I will send my word to soutaichou so they won't chase you anymore."

That's good.

We're saved now…..

"Thanks, your majesty. You're really my best friend." I say.

"Thank you, your majesty. That's very kind of you." Tite Kubo says.

"That's alright. It takes several days, so for the mean time, both of you should stay at here. I will tell my guards to prepare your room."

"Thank you." We said at the same time.

"And Memys, this is for you?" the Spirit King says while give me a present.

"Eh?" I feel confused.

"And this is from me" Tite Kubo says while give me another present.

"Happy Birthday, Memys!" they say together.

"Ah…. Thank you very much. You remember my birthday." I say happily.

"Of course we are, Memys. You're our friend." They say.

Ok….. Now,

I feel bad about Tite Kubo.

I almost make him die once.

Sorry, really.

Tite Kubo and I go to our room to sleep. I make a mental note to myself to apologize to Tite Kubo later. Oh, yeah. I haven't get my birthdays present from them, too, from Ichigo, Isshin, Rukia, and etc. I should collect the presents when I go back to Karakura town. And one more thing, I also haven't gets one from **you, readers**. **A birthday present** is always nice. See you next time! Bye!

At the same time, in Kurosaki's household at Karakura town, they still continue to party until midnight.

Oh, yeah.

I forget to eat my Chappy birthday cake….

(o0o)

Okay if you think this story doesn't make sense whatsoever.

Read my real story, **Romance Through Time.**

You'll understand why Tite Kubo and I become criminals.

But actually, this story is nonsense…..

And never mean to make any sense….

(o0o)

(**Karin **: (^v^) *brightest smile* "If you like us and appreciate Memys work. Please at least congratulate us.")

(**Yuzu **: (^o^) *Sweetest smile* "Please at least send us "Happy Birthday" words. We'll be very happy to receive one.")

(**Memys**: (^-^) *cutest smile* "Today, 06-May-2010, is our birthday. Please push the button below and review. Thank you!")


End file.
